


Go On, Go Home

by thatfangirlingfreak



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: M/M, One Shot, but cal takes lots of shots yknow what I'm sayin, i haven't written on here in FOREVER I'm so sorry, i miss it, inspired by yoncè bc QUEEN, sad-ish one shot, this kind of sucks tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-10
Updated: 2015-07-10
Packaged: 2018-04-08 14:54:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4309536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatfangirlingfreak/pseuds/thatfangirlingfreak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke says yes a lot. So when he finally doesn't say it, Calum breaks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Go On, Go Home

**Author's Note:**

> totally inspired by Heaven by Beyoncé. AND I'M BACK YO

Calum stared down into the drink, liking how the ice was spinning. Like his head, almost.

His brown eyes were drawn to blue lights, shining all over the bar. Club? Where was he again? Where is Luke?

Oh. Luke. That's what those lights reminded him of, that's right.

"Buddy? You okay?" A bartender asked.

"What? Oh! Hey, do you wanna hear my story, Mikey?" Calum asked, head a little all over the place from the alcohol.

"I'm n-" The guy sighed. "Okay, why not."

"Good! So..."

_He and Luke began dating way back when._

_It was in the fall, Luke's favorite season, and Calum remembers the sweaty palms, the hot face._

_But most importantly, he remembers the excited, soft little 'yes!' that came out of a beautiful pair of lips. He remembers relief, and hugging. A soft peck on the cheek. A pretty blush flooding a pale face._

_It was so long ago, but Calum could never forget. It was one of the best things that had ever happened to him._

_He remembers them graduating. Kissing Luke as the hats went up, like their spirits, like their hearts. Unlike their grades at the end of it all, honestly. But it was alright. They'd made it. They were free._

_After the hats were off, after the kiss, he'd let out a loud shout of 'yes! oh thank god, yes!', because Luke was just that grateful that college was over._

_Even in an ugly purple gown, his Lukey was so beautiful. Everything was beautiful, like something from a movie, almost. If he shut his eyes._

_He doesn't want to shut his eyes. He wants to soak in the beauty of the flat that is now theirs._

_When he asked, he almost couldn't believe the immediate response. The sound of 'yes' and kisses planted all over his face._

_"Can you believe this?" Luke whispers, happiness laced in every word. Laced, like their hands are now. Calum presses a kiss to his lips, and the blonde is smiling. Pristine teeth bite around a soft pink lip, metal lip ring calling his name._

_They leave the boxes in their places, for another time. For now, it's time to take in their new bedroom. Together._

_He remembers how soft he looked, like clouds on super sunny days, just like Luke likes. How soft his face was in the candles' glow._

_Everyone's singing, but Calum knows Luke will pick out his voice amongst the rest. He's proven correct when blue eyes land on him, looking back at him happily. Like there's nothing else in this room, just them._

_He almost forgets the thing._

_Ah yes, the thing. He wants to take the present box it's in, and chuck it out the window, that's how scared Calum is of rejection._

_He'll say yes. Right? Yes. Maybe._

_Luke blows out the candles all too fast, and cake is eaten too soon. Liz cries out for presents to be passed to the birthday boy, to which Ben and Jack mutter 'the birthday baby'._

_One present. A book. Lame. Another, a case of expensive wine from Ashton and Michael, from their romantic trip to Paris. Less lame. They'll be sharing that before birthday sex. Engagement sex, possibly._

_"This is from lover boy over there," Jack jokes, handing the present to Luke. Calum inhales sharply, and Luke just grins over at him._

_"Better be a good one, Cal. Don't want to break up on my birthday, now do we?" He laughs, opening the present as he does, but stops all at once._

_It's a dark green ring box, a color Luke's always loved. Mostly because it looked pretty on Calum, according to him. Inside is a ring with a little L + C engraved on it._

_Luke drops the ring box after he opens it, and begins crying. "Oh my god, Cal. Yes! Fucking yes!" Calum makes his way over to the boy crying tears of joy, his boy. His boy forever, now._

_Calum felt on top of the world, and it showed in the kiss he pressed to his fiancé's lips._

"Okay kid, I got no time here, so let's just skip the wedding bit, yeah?"

Calum frowned. "Fine. At least let me finish the story?"

The guy rolls his eyes. "Sure, why not. I haven't seen a cheesy romantic movie in months, maybe this will make up for it."

Calum doesn't pick up the sarcasm, and continues.

_A few hours ago, on the couch, having the same nervous feelings he had when he asked Luke out. When he proposed. During the wedding._

_"What did you want to ask me, Cal?" He says tenderly, lovingly. He always was that way._

_"Do you...want to have a baby with me?" Calum holds his breath. There's so much tension in the room, he can feel it with every bone in his body. It takes a while for Luke to respond._

_"Calum...I-I don't know." This makes his heart stop completely. This makes him want to pull all his hair out and cry. Luke definitely rejected the idea, I don't know means no, everyone knows that._

_"Wha-what do you mean?"_

_"I don't completely reject the idea, but I just don't know if I want to yet."_

_"Luke, c'mon, we all know your mum is just begging for grandchildren. What are you waiting for?"_

_"Trust me, I know. But there's a lot of complications to think about. What if we don't have enough money for surrogacy? Which surrogacy process will we choose? Will we have to do adoption instead? What will we tell our adopted child when they figure it out? H-"_

_"Lukey, calm down. We can figure it all out together, that's what a married couple does."_

_"I don't know Cal. You may be eager, but I never knew kids were even a possibility until I got older. I need time to think about it, yeah? I'm not even sure if I want kids yet."_

_"How can you not be sure?! Am I not worthy enough to have your kids, is that it?"_

_"You know that's not true, Cal! What are you talking about?!"_

_"Obviously you would've said yes if you wanted us to have kids together at all! I'm so stupid for asking. I'll be a bad father. Oh my god, I'm gonna be a bad father. That's if, isn't it? I'm too idiotic to be a dad."_

_"Calum, stop lying to you-"_

_"It must be true if my husband of five years doesn't want to have kids with me!"_

_Luke pauses. "Whatever. Go out and find yourself a girl to have kids with on your own. I don't have to explain myself to you. Get the fuck out of here, Calum."_

"...And that's why I'm here. My husband, my perfect sunshine of a husband, doesn't want to have a family with me because...I'm so lousy and pathetic aren't I?!" Calum laughs darkly, chocolate eyes filling with tears. "Out getting drunk in a...place, trying to heal my heartbreak with a substance."

"Okay buddy...we better get you home. Do you have a coat?"

"I've got a coat by the door. Maybe not a home...not anymore. I should've just shut up and listened to him! God, I hate myself!"

The bartender grabs the coat, but sees Calum's phone light up in the pocket. He sneaks a glance, and he's got a text message from that Luke fellow.

_Luke: Calum where are you?_

_Luke: please tell me you're okay_

_Luke: don't leave me Cal I wasn't serious_

_Luke: call me_

_Luke: okay where the hell are you we need to talk_

_Luke: I'm sorry stop ignoring me_

_Luke: Calum please I'm crying about you_

_Luke: listen I'm being serious *audio message*_

_Luke: I fucked it all up! I know! I'm fucking sorry now please where is your stupid face so my stupid heart can feel better_

_Luke: oh my god don't file for divorce on me Cal I'll do anything I'll have kids with you oh god_

_Luke: TAKE MY HEART AND I'LL LAY DOWN MY WEAPONS_

_Luke: please Calum please please just come home I made up my mind for real I do want your babies I want us to be a family oh god_

_Luke: I need you to be there when I wake up I can't live without you please please_

_Luke: Mikey and Ash are looking for you_

_Luke: I'm sleeping now...please come home I don't care about fighting anymore I just need you to hold me again_

_Luke: I love you Cal come home for me come home_

The bartender smiles a little, knowing that things will be patched up soon. Well, as soon as he can get Calum here out into a cab. He calls for one, and returns to the drunk man.

"Alright bud, here you go," He slips the phone into Calum's coat pocket, and helps him get it on.

"Thanks, but where am I supposed to go now?"

"Cab outside for you," He grins. "Go on, go home."

"But-"

"Trust me, kid. There's someone who loves you waiting for you. And he can't wait for you any longer."

"Are you sure?"

"Go on! Go home, mate." Calum grins, and runs out to the cab. The bartender doesn't even mind that he wasn't left a tip.

\-----

Luke cries as soon as Calum wakes him up. He wraps his arms around him, sobbing out apologies. Calum shushes him, telling him that it was 3 am, time for bed.

And when they wake up, they google 'Australian adoption agencies' and hope for the very best.

Kissing Luke as hard as he possibly can, with as much love as he can give through his mouth, Calum has never been happier to hear Luke say the beautiful word 'yes'. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm trying to work on more one shots for my ao3 ac BC THEYRE FUN but in the meantime read my wattpad shit (wattpad: novocaineftcal)
> 
> thank you for reading! it was sloppy but I wanted to write something lmao but BYE LOVE YOU THANK YOU xx


End file.
